


Bounts of Banter

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff and sass, M/M, Swearing, implied logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: While waiting for the others for a movie night, Roman and Virgil learn something new about themselves.Shameless fluff





	Bounts of Banter

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some banter and this happened

Virgil sat on the backrest of the couch and glared at the side sitting in front of him. Did Roman do anything wrong? No, not this time, Virge was just having a rough day.

“I can feel the daggers from that glare in my skull!” Roman groaned and rolled his head back with a flourish, “What's wrong, Hot Topic?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing or something?”

“Yes.”

“I’d say find a distraction for the time being. Focus on the movie when Patton and Logan get here. _Corpse Bride_ is one of your favorites, so it should distract you.” Roman said with a comforting smile, “And if you want afterward we can go to my room for a makeover, another movie, and anything else you want.”

“Anything? Even emo karaoke after I turn you into a Disney villain?” Virge scoffed teasingly.

“I would be interested in screaming my lungs out as a darker version of myself. To be honest, I'm feeling a bit down and full of self-doubt–not a pretty combo–your company helps more than I let on.”

“Careful Princey, someone might think you like the emo nightmare.” Virge mused and flicked the royal forehead.

“Not quite, querido, Not quite.”

“Liar.” Virgil teased.

“You know, it sounds like you're the one who likes me. I can't blame you, I am the most gorgeous one here.” Roman cooed and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Working on your confidence now? I won't stop you, believe what you want.” Virge shrugged with a smirk. Roman succeeded in his quest, to distract the anxious one from his worries.

“I'll believe it when you have to wake me from a 100 year long sleep. And in that case I consent to whatever you plan to do.” Roman replied with a cocky wink. Virgil flicked him on the forehead again with a bright blush.

“Don’t over inflate that ego of yours. It'll be more painful to deal with when it bursts.”

“I know, I wouldn't be special enough to curse like that. I suppose I'll have to rescue you instead.” Roman jeered, “Though you are far too adorable when you're asleep. So I might not have the heart to wake you, even with consent.”

“Creeping on me at night now?”

“Hardly. Last week you fell asleep on me while watching _the Dark Crystal_.”

“It's a slow movie and I was working overtime.”

“Yes, but it was still adorable, cariño.”

“One of these days I will learn Spanish so I can understand your nicknames, Schatzi.”

“If you want to learn my tongue, a kiss might work better.” Roman purred, hoping to get a rise out of Virgil and nothing more. Getting Virgil flustered was too much fun. Too bad that didn't happen. Virge chuckled and pulled a Hershey kiss from his pocket and waved it over Roman's head.

“A kiss, huh? Lucky you I have a few to spare.”

“Subverting my flirting with puns?” Roman pouted, “You're spending too much time with Patton.”

“Maybe, but—” Virgil bent over and pressed his lips to Roman's forehead, “—I’m not sharing my candy. Stay mad.”

“I—you–you—!” Roman stammered and jolted forward. He turned and stared at Virge in shock.

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Virgil jeered.

“I didn't think you would!”

“But you did want me to do that, right?”

“No, I wanted it somewhere else in a more romantic setting!” Roman whined.

“Seriously? I thought you were just trying to find new ways to get under my skin.” Virgil pouted and checked his phone. This was getting too close to his dreams and he needed a dose of reality.

“I hold romance too highly to use it as a cheap trick! Take a hint!” Princey gasped, completely offended.

“Like you take the ones I dropped?” Virgil frowned, “I don't let anyone sit between my legs, or come over for dramatic makeovers.” Roman knelt where he previously sat and glared up at Virgil with a challenge in his eyes.

“You call those hints? Why not show me what your direct approach is.” he goaded. Virgil smirked and gently grabbed his chin. He was nervous, but able to hide it. The risk was decidedly low. He spoke quietly, his deep voice like waves upon the sand:

“Direct approach? When the bitter agony of our cat and mouse charade burns like embers in the ash of my soul? You fill me with wonder every time we speak, bringing light into the lonely blackness of my being. If I were direct, my soul would burst into flames, a hellfire the second our lips met. Do you want to be my arsonist? In return let me steal your dying breath.”

Roman's eyes stayed locked with Virgil's. He kept leaning closer as Virge spoke. The gothic, emo prose roped him in, made his pulse thunder in his ears. His lips tingled with anticipation. And then his raven boy swooped down, capturing his lips in a tender kiss that drove Roman wild.

“And that,” Virgil breathed once he broke the short kiss, “was the direct approach.”

“Now I know why you held back.” Roman gasped. His face was tomato red and he subconsciously leaned in for more.

“Too much?”

“Hardly enough!” Roman gasped and jolted back, “That beautifully melancholy prose was bewitching! And the sultry tone—if you ordered me around with that voice, I would bend to your every whim! Do you have any idea what you do to me? My heart is crying out for more and more! Let me in and take me to be yours!”

“It was just a kiss, dude.” Virge huffed and averted his gaze. Roman smiled softly, realizing his excitement was overwhelming his dark knight.

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?” he hummed, “Far too long. I waited, avoiding every grand scheme I concocted for your comfort. And I admit I thought they'd all fail.”

“You do tend to over do it. I'm surprised that angsty little poem turned you into a thirsty bitch.”

“Rude. I should shut you up, you smug gremlin.” Roman pouted, fighting back an evil grin. Virgil raised his eyebrows and snickered.

“Oh I'm sorry! I thought you liked my voice.” he jeered, smiling impishly.

“There are better things to do with that sarcastic mouth.” the prince huffed.

“Oh really? Do your worst.” Virgil challenged. What decent prince denies such a challenge? Not Roman! He grabbed the impish emo's hoodie and dragged him down, crashing their lips together, and pulling Virgil to lie on top of him.

“That's how you plan on shutting me up?” Virge hummed softly against his lip, “It didn't work.”

“You are so playful tonight, I love it.”

“That's what happens when Patton texts that he and L are—preoccupied. One less thing to worry about.”

“And that is?”

“Getting caught punching you in the mouth with my mouth on top of you.”

“We won't have too many opportunities like this.” Roman smirked and captured his lips yet again. Perhaps it was the feeling in the air or the lack of air in his lungs, but Roman believed a bright new chapter in their story just began. Virgil would silently agree.


End file.
